Ao
Ao, the Air Spirit, is an Elemental Spirit who currently has a contract with Arthur Moshiyoto. Her key is violet. Appearance Ao has short white hair and deep blue eyes, which give her a more distant look. Her skin is very pale and is almost blue. She is always surrounded by several white air currents that circle arround her. She has a pair of transparent angelic wings on her back. She wears a white jacket with blue shoulderpats with a long light blue cape and black trousers. She also has two white ribbons in her hair. History Ao was the first Elemental Key found by Arthur. When he was ten, a giant tornado hit the city he lived in. He was walking around the ruins of the city and found Aos key lying on the ground. He summoned her and made a contract with her. After six years, Ao and Arthur have developed strong bond, allowing Arthur to summon her without the presence of the Air Magic Circle. Magic and Abilities Air Magic Air Magic (空気魔法 Kūki Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic that utilizes the element of air which gives its user the ability to manipulate the air around him and use it as a weapon, such as making it explode or lowering the oxygen level on a certain location. The air can also be manipulated in simple ways as using it to levitate or maintaining a giant airship in the air after being heavily damaged, however, this seemingly consumes a lot of Magic power. Like other elemental types of Magic, some users can also transform their bodies into this element. *'Mist Body: '''Ao transform her body into mist that can move around freely at high speed and teleport. While in this state, all physical and Magical attacks are negated. *'Air Bullet: By manipulating the air currents, Ao creates a small rotating bullet-shaped gust of air which she then fires at her enemies at rapid speeds. She can create multiple bullets at once. *'Aerial: '''Ao creates a dome in which the oxygen inside it is lowered. The target inside said dome suffocates because of the lack of oxygen in the environment and their ears hurt due to the change in pressure. *'Aerial Shot: 'Ao swipes his hand and levitates rocks in the area, which are then shot at the target. *'Aerial Burial: 'By manipulating the surrounding air currents in such a way with his magical power, Ao causes them to rotate at massive speeds, creating an extremely dense sphere of wind which blocks off any oxygen from the outside, and makes it very difficult to break from the inside. *'Aerial Whip: After spinning her index finger in a circular motion, Ao creates a long invisible dense whip made out of air from the surrounding and attacks her opponent with it, *'Aerial Levitation: '''Ao creates a soft whirlwind under the target, which allows them to descend slowly. *'Aerial Phose:' After swinging both of her hands in a circular motion around their body, Ao pulls her target towards her, before enveloping him/her in a sphere like cyclone to inflict damage as well as destroy any surrounding obstacles. Wind Magic '''Wind Magic' (風魔法 Kaze Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic and a variation of Air Magic and enables its users to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at their will. Wind Magic grants them high offensive power, allowing them to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; they can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in all this bad blood here, won't you let it dry. Another one of my lyrics addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness. Many of this Magic's spells seem to require special gestures which are performed with one or both hands, depending on the attack's power and magnitude. However, users also seems capable of producing minor, yet accurate, blasts without the need of moving their hands. Users can also employ the wind on themselves, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well as to cover themselves in an armor of wind, boosting both their offense and defense. *'Flight': Through the use of Wind Magic, Ao is capable of lifting herself high up in the air, in order to move around freely, evade attacks and cross long distances in short times. *'Wind Wall': Ao creates a tornado that surrounds a certain area in order to cut it off from the outside world. Things from the outside can enter it, while the ones from the inside will get cut into pieces if they try to get out of it. *'Wind Blade: '''Ao moves her hands in a pattern and fires several blades of wind at his target. In the anime, the user doesn't move his hands in a pattern, instead, the user creates a Magic seal. *'Storm Wave': An offensive spell in which Ao moves her hand in a pattern, manipulating the wind around his hand and creating a tornado that is released from his hand. Once this tornado reaches the target, it spins it and sends him flying. *'Storm Robe': Ao puts her arms in an "X" pattern in front of herself, manipulating wind to spin around her until she is covered by an armor of wind. This armor not only increases his defenses, but also augments his destructive power. This armor of wind constantly blows wind inside out. *'Leaf Star:' By using a hand seal or simple movements, Ao may call upon a thin but tall tornado around herself. The tornado surrounds her into a column of air, which propels her from the bottom and causes them to stay in the air for a temporary period of time after the spell dissipates, which is soon after the tornado lifts the user upwards. Due to this, many fail to notice that the individual has gone upwards and believe they have teleported elsewhere. She then uses Flight to stay in the air to confuse the enemy. *'Storm Shred': While Ao is using Storm Robe, she swings her arm, creating multiple blades of wind. *'Green Speed': Ao places her two index and middle fingers in a X shape in front of him and fires a concentrated blast of wind blades at his target. *'Wind Palm''': Ao slaps her hands and releases a tornado with the power strong enough to break rocks. Immortality As a Elemental Spirit, Ao cannot die, unless she is somehow forced to stay in human world.